Forever with You
by Lilac Proudmoore
Summary: Remus Lupin has yet to understand why he watches Sirius all the time but just as James and Lily become close and spend more and more time with each other, Remus only finds one true person to lean on. SLASH! RL-SB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling. :)**

**Author's Note: Sorry about my horrible title. I may rename the story when I get reviews. This is a slash fic so if you don't support _any_ type of slashthen please click the little X button on top right hand side of your computer screen or click the back button on the top left hand side of your computer screen. This is a Lupin/Sirius fanfic so for all you supporters out there, enjoy. :) **

----------------------------

**Prologue **

**_"Another Beginning"_**

----------------------------

Sixteen-year old Remus Lupin walked alone in the King's Cross station of London, England. Tall yet skinny with brown hair that covered his eyes, he was excited to go back to Hogwarts for his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yet there was a part of him that was telling him that this year would be oh-so different than all the other years. Remus shrugged her shoulders and crossed the platform between nine and ten. Standing before him was the scarlet Hogwarts Express ready to take him to school. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he was earlier than usual but being a prefect, it was his job to be early but he wondered where his friends were.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and himself had always been the best of friends but of course he couldn't forget Peter Pettigrew. The four of them were all in Gryffindor. They loved to cause pranks and get into trouble but to them it seemed as if they were giving Hogwarts a sort of humorous makeup. Everyone there seemed so serious which the boys loved to derange. James, Sirius, Peter, and he had even made a name for themselves at Hogwarts but secretly, they called themselves the Marauders. They made a map especially for them which showed every secret passageway in Hogwarts and showed every person that walked in Hogwarts and they had given it an easy name – the Marauder's Map.

Remus was about to climb onto the train to put his bags away when he heard someone say, "Hey, Moony!" He stepped off the train and turned to see Sirius Black – tall, handsome with dark hair that covered his eyes in a mysterious way – along with James Potter – brown eyes with very untidy hair – and Peter Pettigrew – who was short with considerably short brown hair – walking toward him. Their things were already put onto the train. Remus smiled, glad to see his friends. He straightened his robes and walked over to them.

"Great to see you in one piece," said James – also known as Prongs them.

Remus nodded.

"Bet summer was hell," Padfoot – Sirius - said with a smirk.

Peter didn't say anything but just nodded.

Remus shrugged. "It wasn't bad..."

"Well, we better head onto the train before we get left behind," James said.

He nodded and followed behind Sirius and for some reason Remus couldn't keep his eyes off Sirius. It was as if he had changed during the past three months but he knew that it was impossible. Sirius could never truly change because he had always been good-looking but he felt different being around him. Remus shook off the feeling as they climbed onto the train and found their way into an empty compartment. Remus made his way into the compartment where the Head Boy and Girl were along with the other prefects. Moony noticed to Lily Evans – a quiet girl with reddish-brown hair and sparkling green eyes – who was talking with a few of her friends in the corner of the compartment.

James had always been attracted to Lily Evans and why he was attracted to her, none of the Marauders had quite figured that out yet. The two of them were the total opposite. James was a trouble maker and Lily was prefect also and a perfectionist for that matter. She wanted nothing whatsoever to do with James even though for the past three years, James had always begged her to go out with him which she angrily declined every single time.

Lily looked up at Remus and smiled. "Hello, Remus."

Though never good friends, Remus and Lily were on good terms. Lily considered Remus the nicer of the Marauders. "'Morning, Lily."

One of Lily's friends with curly brown hair giggled and Lily glared at her as Remus found a seat in the compartment.

----------------------------

After the quick meeting in the compartment and checking a few of the compartments, the train whistle blew and it began to move just as Remus found his way back into the compartment with his friends. James and Sirius were sitting in the same seat and looked up when he walked in but Peter was looking out the window, most likely daydreaming but Remus sat next to him anyway.

"Did you see Lily?" was the first thing that came out of James' mouth.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know what you see in her."

Remus let off a sly grin. "I saw her."

"Did she mention anything about me?" James asked.

He shook his head.

"James," Padfoot began, "you know she hates your guts. I don't know why you even bother with her. It's not as if you haven't been snogging with tons of other girls in the school."

Prongs shook his head and looked at Sirius. "It's not as if you haven't been either but one day, Lily will eventually realize what she is missing in her life and she'll know that it's me."

Padfoot snickered and Remus couldn't help but watch him.

Of course, James and Sirius had always been best friends and were the closest out of the Marauders but Remus wondered if maybe the two were more than friends. _No way! _he thought to himself. _They're just friends..._ Yet Remus himself began to wonder if he wanted to be more than friends with Padfoot but he soon shook the feeling off, telling himself that the four Marauders were just friends and nothing more. He leaned back in his seat and stared out the window.

----------------------------

**Author's Note: Yes, this is what I'd like to call a sort of introduction so therefore, it is the prologue. :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll add a new chapter in a few days if I get reviews. Please bear with me as I've said many times before, school is starting soon and I'll have little time for things. Please review and I hoped you all liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

----------------------------

**Chapter 1  
****"Mixed Emotions"**

----------------------------

Around one o'clock the witch with the trolley full of candy rolled her cart along and opened the compartment door. The four of them - especially Peter – bought loads of junk food and just as the witch left, the trolley opened and Lily Evans walked in. She stumbled back as James jumped to his feet.

"Um, sorry, wrong compartment," she said with a blush rising in her cheeks and turning around, beginning to shut the compartment door.

Prongs pushed the compartment door back open and quickly walked in front of Lily. "Ah, Miss Evans, nice of you to join us."

Lily pushed away. "Oh, heavens, James! I went into the wrong compartment! I'm not joining you for anything!"

"Aw, c'mon, Lily! Just one date! I promise that I won't hurt you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh as _if_ I feel safe now!" She pushed James out of her way and found her way into the right compartment.

Prongs sighed and sat next to Sirius who was snickering madly.

"I have _no_ idea what you see in her," Padfoot said. "She's prissy."

"Shut up, Sirius, you say that all the time," James said.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and moved his dark hair away from his eyes, making Remus shiver a little with delight. He was so gorgeous. "I'm only saying the truth," he finally said. "One of these days, she's going to catch us going out every month and you know we'll be in hell."

James shrugged the comment off. "What? You _want_ us to get caught?"

"No! I never said that."

"Well, shut up about it then."

James hit Sirius playfully on the arm and they both laughed.

Remus tried to take his mind of Sirius by thinking about the upcoming school year and about his second year as a prefect but it seemed that he couldn't. Something had changed about serious – not just physically but there was something that Remus felt. Being best friends with him had always satisfied him but he felt himself craving for something more. Maybe something that was deeper than friendship...but Remus has yet to figure that out.

----------------------------

A few minutes before the train was to reach Hogwarts, Remus made his way out of the compartment, ready to lead the new first years where they belonged. He spotted Lily chatting with her friends and though they caught each other's eyes, they didn't say anything. Remus shook his head and ignored her as the whistle of the train indicated that they had reached the train station at Hogwarts. The doors opened and the prefects and Head Boy and Girl made their way out of the train first, directing the students who quickly came out. He spotted James and Sirius (who were laughing hysterically) with Peter following who seemed rather lost in the joke made by James. Once all the students made their way out of the train, Remus made his way over to his friends, pushing back the hair from his eyes.

"I still don't understand why Dumbledore gave you a job as prefect," Sirius said. "It takes some of the fun away from sneaking out late at night."

Remus frowned a little. "This is only my second year being prefect."

Padfoot shrugged. "Bet Evans will try to get us in but—" he put an arm around Remus "—we have Moony here."

James laughed. "I'm sure Moony will get us out of trouble."

Remus smiled as he and his friends climbed into the carriages and rode to Hogwarts.

----------------------------

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all clambered into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Watching the new first years come in, Remus overheard Sirius saying how fun it would be to torment them. He frowned. Despite the fact that Padfoot was his friend, he had no right to mess with the first years but of course, that's never stopped him before. Remus watched as James and Sirius laughed quietly yet hysterically while Peter happily watched the first years being sorted. He tried not to stare at Sirius but he couldn't help it. Emotions ran wild, wondering whether or not he felt Sirius as more than just a friend.

_I can't think that, _he told himself. _Padfoot__ would never feel the same. _Moony started to wish that there was food in front of him so he could be pretending to do something else but instead he took off his prefect badge and began to fidget with it in his hands.

"You alright there, Moony?" Sirius asked with a look of concern on his face.

Moony's head jerked up and he looked at his friend, shaking his head with a small smile. "Oh, um, I'm fine."

"You sure don't look it," James said.

He waved a hand nonchalantly. "It's nothing."

With that, James and Sirius said nothing as the Headmaster stood up. Padfoot looked at Moony still a little concerned.

"Here we are, entering another wonderful year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Padfoot looked back on the train ride, the ride to Hogwarts, and just right here at the table. _He's been acting strange..._ Padfoot thought, moving his hair away from his eyes to get a good look at Remus. He tried not to make it so obvious that he was staring at Moony. Sirius noticed that Remus looked...well, different. It had only been about 2 months since he had last seen his friend but – looking at him closely – he looked different but definitely not in a bad way. He had a feeling that this year would be different. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the appearance of food on the table. He saw Wormtail's eyes light up and watched as James and Remus both dug in. Moony seemed to be off in thought despite the fact that food was on the table. Sirius shook the feelings off as he mounted his plate with food.

----------------------------

When the plates were cleared of food and the Headmaster had said his closing words, Remus noticed the other Gryffindor prefect lead the new first year Gryffindors to their common room. He trotted over to James and Sirius with Peter following.

"How about we sneak out tonight?" Remus over heard Padfoot say in a low whisper.

"Tonight?" Peter said a little frightfully.

"Yes, what's so wrong with tonight?" he questioned.

Moony raised an eyebrow. "I don't think tonight would be a good idea. It's the first night at Hogwarts."

"That's never stopped us before," James said.

He frowned. "Yeah...but still..."

"Ah, forget it," Sirius said.

With that done and said, the four of them walked up to the Gryffindor common room in silence. They went into their dormitories quietly and changed into their nightclothes. Peter was the first one to fall asleep and then James was next. Remus tossed and turned in his bed for half an hour before he realized that he couldn't sleep. He made his way out of his bed and down the stairs into the common room. He threw himself onto a soft red armchair and stared into the fire.

----------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay, another chapter complete. This one is rather long and I'm sorry to end it in such an odd fashion but the next chapter will be quite longer than this one. Don't forget to review and make me happy. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Yet So Close..."**

-----------------------------

Remus sat in the armchair in complete silence, staring into the fire until he heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps walking down the stairs of the dormitory. He hoped that it wasn't another prefect because he had a perfectly good reason to be staying awake. "Remus?" the voice said. To his surprise, it was only Sirius. Remus sensed a bit of tension in his friend's voice. He simply turned around and said,

"Padfoot, what are you doing up?"

He chuckled. "I should be asking you the same thing." Sirius walked over and sat in the other armchair next to Remus.

Moony shook his head. "I just couldn't sleep."

Padfoot nodded. "I would think that you of all people would be able to sleep."

"Are you saying that as a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just saying... You looked very...spacey at the feast today," Padfoot said, quickly changing the subject. "It worried me. Are you all right?"

Moony nodded. "I'm not feeling well, that's all."

"The full moon has yet to approach."

"I know... There are other things on my mind." Moony tried to hide the small blush that he felt rising in his cheeks so he rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. He looked at Padfoot and felt that there was something that he wasn't telling. "Is there something bothering _you_?"

Sirius shook his head.

Remus could feel the tension between them and yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed. We have classes tomorrow and we don't want to miss that."

"_You_ may not want to miss them but I sure can," Sirius said with a grin.

He smiled back, admiring his friend's sense of humor. Together they stood up and walked back into their dormitory. "'Night, Padfoot."

"G'night, Moony," Sirius said in return.

Remus covered himself with the blanket and rolled over on his stomach. He could tell that this was going to be an interesting year.

-----------------------------

Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter made their way down the Grand Staircase. Remus listened to the jokes made by James and Sirius about Severus.

"I'd sure like to show him a thing or two this year," James said, waving his wand about.

"Oh my gosh!" a voice said from behind them.

The four of them turned around, catching the glimpse of the red-haired girl that passed them so quickly. James grabbed the girl by her wrist and twirled her around. "I see that you're running a little, Miss Evans." James checked his watch.

Lily threw a scowl at James. "Leave me alone! Can't you see that I _have _to get down to the Great Hall?"

"Meeting someone are you?"

She blushed and hesitated. "It's none of your business!" She jerked away from James and ran down the rest of the staircase.

"You think...?" James said, looking at Sirius.

Padfoot shrugged. "Oh, c'mon, Prongs. She's stuck-up – I don't know how any other guy but you would like her."

"I'll get her eventually," he said, gliding his way down the staircase and into the Great Hall. He noticed Lily talking to a sixth year Gryffindor boy with short brown hair. He was fairly tall and rather good-looking. James began to walk Lily's way but Sirius grabbed him by the arm.

"It's not worth it," he mumbled.

Prongs ignored his friend and made his way toward Lily. He pushed the boy away from Lily, causing him to fall on the floor.

_"James!" _Lily yelled. "Go away!!" She went over and helped the boy up from the floor. "Gosh, I'm so sorry... I don't know... He just..." She glared at James, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him. "James Potter! I'm sick and tired of you trying to get me to go out with you! Never _ever_ in a _billion_ years would I even _dare_ to! It's the start of the school year and if you don't keep your distance from me, I _swear_ I will curse you." Lily and the boy walked off to the Great Hall.

James breathed out a sigh of relief. "Whew, I thought she was _actually_ going to do something to me." He smirked. "She's so witty."

Remus shook his head. "Good Lord, James..."

"She _is_ very good at Charms, I've heard," Wormtail said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

-----------------------------

"Ah, yet another year together in the same classes with Severus," Padfoot exclaimed. "How exciting things will be this year."

"But Remus..." Peter started. "He's a prefect." He pointed to Remus.

"Nonsense, Wormtail," Padfoot said. "Moony wouldn't put us in detention."

"I wouldn't go that far," Remus said. "I do have to do my job but you guys better behave yourselves."

Padfoot threw his arm over Remus's shoulder, making chills run down his spine. "We'll behave, Remus. Not to worry."

He chuckled. "Right."

"Ah, c'mon, we better find out who's going to be torturing us this year," Prongs said as his friends followed him into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, that reminds me," Remus said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asking, pulling on Remus's robe.

"I'm a prefect, remember? I'll be right back."

"Yes but I've yet to grasp that fact, Moony," he said with a laugh.

Remus smiled. "Even though I've been one since fifth year?"

He nodded. "Even so."

Moony's smile faded, wondering if Padfoot's remark was something more. He pushed the thought away and walked over to the Head Boy in Gryffindor.

Padfoot watched his friend Moony while gulping down pumpkin juice and munching on a piece of sausage.

"I think Lily's starting to take a liking to me," James said, looking over at Lily and her friends.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Would you stop talking about her?"

James looked at Sirius. "I know that it annoys you, Sirius, but c'mon, I won't shut up."

Padfoot went quiet, knowing that James was right. _There really is _no_ point_, he thought just as Remus returned to the table.

"If you ask me," Remus began, "I think that this would be the perfect time for James to get the best of Lily."

James looked at Moony. Food dangled his from his fork which was halfway in his mouth but his eyes were on his friend.

"What makes you say that?" Wormtail piped in.

Remus chuckled. "I overheard Lily talking with some friends and some guy. It must be the same one that she was talking to earlier... Her friends say that he _fancies_ her but Lily has yet to realize that."

Padfoot looked at James, his fork now down on the table. "No need to ruin the mood there, Remus."

Remus shrugged. "I'm not. I'm sure James doesn't mind a _little_ competition."

Prongs shrugged the comment off. "It doesn't matter to me."

_Of course it doesn't matter_, Moony thought, glancing at Sirius. _I certainly don't want competition...but then again..._ He shook his head. _No, it's not right, Moony, and you know it. Sirius would never like me like...that..._

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded but I should be okay for now. :) I suppose this chapter was a lot of fluff but it'll progress...don't worry. I'm still trying to work a few things out. **


End file.
